Yoda
Character Synopsis Yoda is a fictional character in the Star Wars space opera franchise created by George Lucas, first appearing in the 1980 film The Empire Strikes Back. In the original films, he trains Luke Skywalker to fight against the Galactic Empire. In the prequel films, he serves as the Grand Master of the Jedi Order and as a high-ranking general of Clone Troopers in the Clone Wars. Yoda is a wise, eccentric and extremely powerful Jedi and the Grand Master of the Jedi Order from the Star Wars universe who helped train Luke Skywalker and other heroes as well as facing off against villains such as Darth Sidious himself in the more recent films he is a gentle teacher, but like all Jedi will fight fiercely to defend the galaxy from the Dark-Side of the Force. Yoda is a minor character in The Phantom Menace, a major character in Attack of the Clones, Revenge of the Sith and The Empire Strikes Back, and a supporting protagonist in Return of the Jedi. He was portrayed in motion-capture and voiced by Frank Oz. Character Statistics Tiering: High 7-A | At least 4-A Verse: Star Wars Name: Yoda Gender: Male Age: Around 900 at time of death Classification: Alien Force User/Grand Master of the Jedi Order/Yoda's Species Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind Manipulation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura-Sensing, Various lightsaber combat skills, Skilled Swordsman, Precognition/Prescience, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Telekinetic Blasts, Mind/Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Psychometry, Barrier Creation (in the form of Force Barrier), Energy Manipulation (can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Regeneration (Mid-Low; in the form of Force Healing), Poison Resistance, Matter Manipulation on a subatomic scale (as per creating a Holocron, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Battle Meditation, Battlemind, Force Light, Force Valor | Omnipresence, Immortality(Type 8), Incorporeal, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Elemental Manipulation Destructive Ability: Small Island Level (Contained several seconds worth of Force Lightning generated by RotS Darth Sidious through Tutaminis;He was also able to move a Mountain with the Force); | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Contained worth of Force Lightning generated by RotS Darth Sidious through Tutaminis; he is stated to be one of the strongest Jedi ever existed) Speed: Subsonic running speeds with Force Speed (Comparable to Darth Sidious and should be superior to Darth Vader who was able to move at such speeds aboard the Star Destroyer Perilous), Hypersonic combat speeds (Should be far superior to an Anakin who was still recuperating from serious injuries but still managed to dodge three consecutive blasts from a tank while running towards it), Massively Hypersonic reactions augmented by precognition (Comparable or superior to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu who were able to react to and deflect lasers) | Relativistic (Kept pace with Darth Sidious); Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Ability: Peak Human+; can be augmented to Superhuman levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Ability: Small Island Class with Force amplification | Multi-Solar System Class with Force amplification Durability: Street Level naturally. Small Island Level with Force amplification (Survived the backlash caused by Darth Sidious overloading his Tutaminis with Force Lightning) | Street Level naturally. At least Multi-Solar System Level with Force amplification (Survived the backlash caused by Darth Sidious overloading his Tutaminis with Force Lightning) Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers (Comparable to Darth Sidious) | Extended melee range with lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers (Per the force secret "distant power") and with telepathy. Intelligence: *Skilled and experienced combatant. *Possesses 9 centuries worth of wisdom and knowledge in the ways of utilizing the Force in combat and is considered one of the wisest and most knowledgeable masters of the prequel era Jedi Order. *Master Lightsaber Combatant and Force User of the highest caliber, to the extent that he is one of the few characters in the series able to fight Darth Sidious on even ground. Weaknesses: Nothing notable Versions: Disney Canon | Legends/EU Universe Other Attributes List of Equipment: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Disney Abilities *'Force Barrier:' A defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Telekinesis:' Yoda can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. Yoda has demonstrated considerable prowess with the power, even matching the telekinetic might of Darth Sidious.  *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim, or even kill outright. Yoda has a considerable mastery for the power, able probe for hidden thoughts in the minds of others and learn them for himself.   *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Yoda can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Yoda demonstrated this power when he used the Force to contain the Force Lightning of both Darth Tyranus and Darth Sidious. Legends/EU Abilities *'Battle Meditation:' A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Healing:' Accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time (like being cooked alive, punctured lungs, etc). *'Force Light:' Harnesses raw light side energy to either contain or destroy dark entities. The technique is rather broad in application and usage. *'Force Valor:' A light side Force power that increased the resolve, accuracy, and speed of one's self and one's allies. Tapping into the Force, a Jedi could increase the rate at which one's capacities functioned, allowing the body to move more quickly, strike more powerfully, and fight with improved accuracy. Yoda used this ability to overcome the infirmities of old age, which was necessary for a practitioner of Ataru. *'Telekinesis:' Yoda can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. His prowess with this power was great enough to atomize his opponents. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Yoda can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Yoda was skilled enough with this power that he could even contain and redirect the likes of Darth Tyranus' Force Lightning and briefly contained a sizable amount of Force Lightning generated by RotS Darth Sidious. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Movies Category:Books Category:Aliens Category:Jedi Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4